By the Lake
by Sunlight Memory
Summary: Roy has something important to ask Riza about. Mangabased, but slight AU. Royai, with hints of Edwin.


**A birthday-present to a ****good friend of mine^^ If it hadn't been for her, most of my stories here on Fanfiction would still be on my computer or not even thought of :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**By the Lake**

Things could have been worse. They could all have been dead, gone long ago. So why was he so nervous about this?!

It had started several days earlier, right after they had defeated Father and the Homunculi. No, that was wrong. When he started thinking about it, this feeling went all the way back to the time he first met her, and he had always been slightly aware of it, too.

But his plan had begun to unfold right after their victory.

Everything was planed out carefully, even the smallest of details.

At the moment, Roy Mustang stood inside his new office, staring out of the window. A small box lay on his desk, a present he had used the last few days to track up.

It felt good to look at the city outside, knowing what it meant to him. During the battle with Father, he had started to believe he would never see it again.

Then, three people making their way up the stairs to the main door earned his gaze, and the minute they went inside, he knew where they were going.

Sure enough, it didn't even take five minutes before he could hear someone almost breaking down the door leading into the room outside his office, then, the sound of metal hitting flesh and two loud voices yelling at each other. Fullmetal and his friends had arrived.

The door to his office opened, and Riza Hawkeye poked her head inside.

"The Elric-brothers are here, sir," she said, somehow avoiding his eyes. The two of them hadn't really talked to each other since the battle, both of them remembering what had happened. Mustang on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes of her. The blond woman was perfect in every sense; from the top of her head to her feet.

"_You should find yourself a wife, Roy!" _the man almost blushed when he heard his dead friend's overused sentence inside his head.

_You would have loved to see this, Maes. _

"Send them in," he answered the woman instead, hoping his face didn't show any feelings.

Riza disappeared, and the Elrics along with their friend Winry Rockbell appeared instead.

"Hello, Alphonse, Miss Rockbell, Fullmetal," he could already see that the eldest boy started to get a little irritated.

"Hello, Mr. Mustang," the girl answered politely, shortly followed by Alphonse. Fullmetal, however, didn't say anything.

The man gave them all a quick look. The Rockbell-girl seemed normal, her arms somehow holding onto both the boys'; Alphonse's right one and Fullmetal's left. He could also see her wrench, probably used not too long ago by the way she held it. She was the shorter out of them, for once.

It was still weird to see Alphonse without his armour, even after all these days. The Xing-girl's weird cat was sitting on his left shoulder.

Roy grinned. Fullmetal was still the shortest Elric-brother.

"Here's your money," the eldest boy said, slamming his hand down on his desk. His metal hand. Unlike his brother, teacher and Roy himself, Fullmetal had not gotten back what he had lost due to Human Transmutation.

"Is that all?" the boy nodded irritated, and was about to turn around, when Winry stopped him.

"Is that a ring, Mr. Mustang?" she asked, pointing at the small box. Apparently, the answer stood to read in his face, because the girl continued before he said anything.

"Is it for Ms. Riza?" she whispered, not allowing anyone outside the room hear what she said.

The man began to blush for the first time in very long, as both the boys' eyes grew.

The girl grinned, before turning around and dragging the boys out with her, leaving Roy behind with his thoughts.

* * *

"Ms. Riza, I think Mr. Mustang wants to talk with you," Riza looked surprised up by the sound of the Rockbell-girl's voice, but got up quickly and went into the office.

"What was that?" Jean Havoc asked, wondering why the two brothers looked like something had fallen on them and the girl was grinning so widely.

"I have a feeling Mr. Mustang wants to ask Ms. Riza out, so I told her to go inside," the Rockbell-girl said, still smiling.

"This is out of character for you, Winry," Edward said, before her wrench connected with his forehead once more that day.

"Don't tell me what's out of character!"

"Well, I think we should head back to the hospital, see you later, guys!" Alphonse almost yelled, knowing that a fight were soon to come between his brother and Winry.

Once the teens were out of the room, Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman grinned to each other. The two lovebirds were not going to be safe during the date they knew would come.

* * *

"It was nice of Gracia to let us borrow this camera," Havoc said as the small group made their way through a forest near Central. Fuery had seen both Roy and Riza walking into it earlier, and now the group was following their steps, knowing very well that they were heading toward a small lake in the middle.

"I want to know why we had to come along!" Edward whispered madly, his arm still locked together with Winry's.

"Because, Ed, we need someone short to hold the camera just in case they should turn their heads toward us," Havoc answered, not even looking back at the boy.

"I'm NOT short!" Edward almost yelled, and would probably have attacked Havoc if Winry and Alphonse hadn't kept a hold on his arms.

"Shut up, we're there," Breda said, stopping. In front of them was a lake, beautiful in the moonlight that shined on it.

Roy and Riza were walking along the edge, just in front of the group hidden by the trees. Their boss stopped, and turned toward the woman walking with him. He said something they couldn't hear, before kneeling down on one knee, pulling out something from his pocket.

"Take a picture!" Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman and Winry whispered as Havoc handed the camera over to Edward.

* * *

". . . Will you marry me?" Roy had just enough time to finish his sentence before a light went off inside the forest. The light of a camera.

Riza got her gun out, and pointed it directly at the place the light had come from.

"Alright, come out!" she said, her voice obviously pissed off.

What they hadn't excepted was to see Fullmetal, Alphonse, Winry, Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman stumble out of the darkness.

"It was all Havoc's idea!" the Elric-brothers claimed, shortly followed by the rest of the crew.

"Hey!" the man yelled back at them.

Riza shook her head, before she turned back to Roy, smiling.

"Yes, I will."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it^^ **


End file.
